Don't Take Me So Seriously
by aiienzo
Summary: A product of playing too much Dirge of Cerberus and contemplating the adorableness VincentxYuffie


**Wheeeee, first post! Okay, so I was playing Dirge of Cerberus and talking to my friend on IM, and she was blabbering about all the VincentxYuffie pictures on deviantART, and my brain did this: ding! So...I ended up writing this short stupid thing. Why I'm posting _this_ as my first story, I really don't know. But...here it is. I've been lingering here long enough without submiting work. **

Shadowfox bounced slightly on the smooth road, and Vincent knew they were traveling faster than was wise before his eyes even opened. The second thing he was conscious of didn't approve his mood, as a sharp pain sprang to life inside of his chest, spreading to the tips of his fingers and causing him to let out a small noise of pain.

"Morning!"

He tilted his head to the left, in the direction of the voice, blinking several times.

What was that?

Vincent tried to clear his head. "Where...Who are you?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked! I am the champion of the earth and the sky!--"

Oh. He didn't need to hear anymore.

Yuffie Kisaragi. How long it has been indeed.

Vincent watched her as she threw off her cloak with gusto, her arms raised in her own grand announcement. Another pain shot through him as he shifted, his mind set on putting his feet on the floor, but the request was instantly denied from his healing body. Yuffie seemed unaware of his sudden grimace and continued babbling out an introduction, spinning in circles on every other sentence.

"...The single white rose of Wutai!..."

Vincent tried to keep his eyes on her without dizzying himself, and was only able to register the fact that her outfit changed considerably before another pain gripped him, albeit softer than before. Yuffie was still going.

"Feast your eyes on--"

And then, as if right on cue, her foot slipped, and she fell backwards, banging her head against the computer. Her composure instantly vanishing, she moaned out several "oooww!"'s while rubbing the back of her head childishly. Vincent watched her from across the van, his face half hidden and his arm hanging down the side of the bed. He resisted the urge to comment on her (and perhaps smile).

"Where are we?"

Yuffie didn't take his response well. "Come on, aren't you at least a little concerned?"

The dialogue was that of what he had come to know, forcing himself to repeat his first thoughts. "Oh, Yuffie. It's been awhile. How's your head?"

The ninja smiled lightly before pouting, glaring at Vincent's form. "You...could you at least _pretend_ to be sympathetic?"

Vincent finally felt his strength returning and chose to respond by forcing himself onto his elbows, wincing at the pain as it coursed through his body. Yuffie sprang up, her own aching forgotten.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" she cried, waving her arms around in protest. "That was a big hole you had in your chest."

Vincent looked disturbed. "Hole...in my chest?"

She studied him carefully, her eyes raking him over. "I seriously thought you were goner, then the wound healed itself right up!"

She began twirling again as she spoke, the ribbons from her headband floating gently behind her. Vincent followed their path with greedy eyes.

"You were always different," she continued, looking as contemplative as she could while bouncing up and down on her feet. "But, I guess that's why you're still breathing!"

Vincent could feel the van picking up speed, the small grains of dirt crunching underneath the tires.

"Yuffie...what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm just helping out Reeve and his gang. I was poking around Nibelheim, and I found you looking all corpse-like in Shinra manor. So I saved you!"

She ran the back of her hand across her cheek, her eyes staring off into the distance and dreamy look crossing her face. "Imagine that: me saving the great Vincent Valentine!" she pumped her fist in the air in triumph. "Do I get any thanks?" She giggled, her hands on her hips.

Vincent looked at her affectionately. His voice was tinted with amusement and gratitude.

"Hmmp. Thanks, Yuffie."

Her hands slowly fell from her hips. She took a step backwards, eyes wide.

"No no, whoa!" She looked away, one hand running through her hair. "I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously." She turned back to face him, but her eyes lingered somewhere near the floor underneath the seat Vincent was lying on. "Anyway, Reeve said to contact him as soon as you woke--waaaah!"

Shadowfox gave a huge bump, and Yuffie shrieked and fell forwards, her balance already unstable due to her constant movement. Vincent's stomach gave a lurch and he reached out, catching Yuffie by the shoulders as she fell on top of him. She gave her head a quick shake to come to her senses. "Ooooh, man. I hate when they do that. Sorry, I..."

She paused. Something was different.

Vincent stared at her until she was forced to meet his eyes, having no other choice. He was still gripping her shoulders, gently.

"Thanks...Yuffie."

Her breath hitched when she realized what was happening. She leant down, closer to his pale face. The red eyes that should've held pain, misery, rage, torture...

When was the last time she whispered? "I thought I said that I didn't mean for you to take me so seriously?"

His gloved hand reached behind her until it rested gently on her back.

"Thus is my second sin."

He nearly smiled at his own words before pulling her closer and closing the space between them. Closing the gap he hadn't wished to fill in three long years.


End file.
